Secrets and the End of a Friendship
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: Chloe is missing! Guess where she is? Chlex! Complete!


Titel: Secrets and the End of a Friendship

Autor: Shy Butterfly

Rating:PG

Diclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the figures.

Summary: Chloe is missing! Guess where she is?

Secrets and the End of a Friendship

Lex and Lucas were sitting in the libary as the butler announced Clark, Lana and Pete but before Lex could say anything they came stormed into the room. Lana and Clark looked troubled while Pete looked sad and worried. They were clearly uncomfortable but waited till Lex dismissed the butler before Pete spoke: "Mr. Luthor I'm sorry if we disturbed you but have you seen Chloe?" asked the boy desperate while the other two who stood behind him and were looking hopfully at the bald man. As Lex shook his head Pete stiffened, turned around and glared at his two friends: "If something happened to her I swear I'm going to kill you!" screamed Pete.

Lex and Lucas were looking at each other and then back to the teenagers. They were confused obviously somethind had happened but they didn't know what. Lucas saw that Pete was about to go out the door so he gave Lex a sign to stop him but the bald man had already moved and stopped the boy: "Pete what is going on?" Pete turned around and Lex could see how worried he was. "Chloe didn't came home last night! She and these two," he pointed to Clark and Lana, "had a fight yesterday because Chloe didn't want to make Lana's homework and a research for Clark!" said Pete and a tear was slidding down his face. Clark stepped up to them: "Pete was is the big deal. It is not the first time that Chloe and we had a fight and this is not the first time that Chloe didn't came home." said the tall boy. Pete was about to punch Clark but thought better of it because he knew Chloe hadn't wanted this.

He looked at Lex and Lucas and then back to Clark. "You are right it was not the first fight that you two had but the worst because she didn't care anymore if you are friends or not. You are also right that this is not the first time that she didn't came home but do you have any idea what is going on in Chloe's life? Do have any idea who she really is? She did everything for you Clark she let even Lana move in with her althought she didn't like her but you havn't even thanked her, have you? Everything she does is naturally to you. She gives, you take but never the other way around!" Pete shook his head and looked sadly at his friend. "That is not true Pete. Did Chloe tell you this and do you believe her more then me?! I don't think we should be friends anymore. Come Lana we are going!" and with that he stormed out the mansion with Lana trailing behind him.

Pete couldn't believe what just happened he was so mad at Clark right now and he didn't care if they were friends if he would just find Chloe. 'Chloe! How can Clark think of you like that?' thought Pete as he suddenly got dizzy and Lex took him over to a chair in front of the fire. After a few deep breathes he felt better and he said: "Thanks." He looked a while into the fire and then turned around to see Lex and Lucas starring at him. "You know what the sad thing is? That Chloe never told me or somebody else if she is hurt or sick. She tries to be strong and because of that she bottles all the feelings up inside her. She told me that it would make no difference if she would cry or not because what happens will happen..." he trailed off and looked away. Lex looked thoughtfully at the boy infront of him and was about to say something as Pete again looked up at him and asked if he could make a call. Lex gave him the phone and Pete went to the window so that he had a little bit of privace. After the second ring he heard the ringing of the cell-phone he was calling in the room and before he knew it to armes were coming from behind and embraced him. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. He know whom it was and he could feel how much Clark had hurt her. He turned around in her embrace and looked in the face of Chloe. They hugged each other and Chloe wispered into his ear: "I'm sorry that I've worried you.Please don't be mad." and as Pete shook his head she added: "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

Lucas was more confused then ever as he saw her because now Chloe was here but she wasn't here before and he didn't know were she was comeing from and more why didn't he know that she was in the mansion? As Chloe and Pete finished hugging the blond turned around and she and Lex shared a look that spoke volumes. The look was one full of love and admiration for each other. Lex came over to Chloe and took her hands in his: "Chloe when you came yesterday to me I knew that was something wrong I even asked you but you said that everything was fine.Why didn't you tell me Chloe? Is it because Clark is my friend?" he asked and as Chloe nodded he took her in his armes and hugged her. All the while he said how sorry he was. As they broke apart they saw that Lucas and Pete were totally confused. Chloe and Lex shared a smile and then Chloe turned to Pete and took him to the chair beside Lucas's.

She and Lex were sitting on a love seat in front of them. "After the Tornado Lex and I meet in the hospital and since then we became friends but soon our feelings for each other got in the way because since the first time we meet in the toarch-office my feelings for him were more then friendly." she smiled as she remembered their first meeting. Lex also was smiling at that memory but soon he contiuned to tell the story. "Over the time I read a lot of Chloe's articles and Clark talked so much about her that I wanted to get to know her but after a while I noticed that it wasn't so easy to get to know her because everytime I thought I did she would surprise me with something new. That among other things was a reason that my feelings for Chloe have changed and after a while we couldn't deny our feelings for each other anymore." The pair could see the understanding in the eyes of Pete and Lucas. Both boyes had expected something like that to happen because Chloe was talking so often about Lex and Lex did the exactly same thing about Chloe. They smiled and Chloe continued: "As we admitted our feelings for each other we...to say it with Lex words said we wanted to try the whole friendship thing but wanted it to be secret because we weren't sure how long this would hold. The only one who knows is my father and now you two." finished Chloe. Pete and Lucas had big smiles on their faces. Pete was so happy for Chloe because since he knew her she never looked that relaxed and happy. Lucas too had seen that Lex lately was more relaxed and now he knew why. He was glade for his brother and hoped that some day he would find a girl like Chloe for himself. Lucas and Pete were thinking the same thing: ' They look good together' admitted Pete 'but there is one last question' thought Lucas.

"Since when are you together?" asked a smiling Lucas. Lex and Chloe smiled back and Lex answered: " Almost one and a half year." Pete looked at them and then said: "You are quite good at hidding but I'm glade that you two found each other. I'm so happy for you and I'm sure Lucas too but why was she here and you didn't told me so?" Lex cringed but answered honestly: "Chloe was staying with me because her father went out of town and I didn't say a thing because I knew that Chloe was upset and thought that it would have something to do with Clark and since he was here...but I wanted to tell you as you sat in the chair but you were faster then me and asked for the phone." Pete nodded and then stood up: "Then I think we should cogratulating you and then leave you alone!" hugged Chloe and shook hands with Lex. Lucas was congratulating them too and then he and Pete went to the door but then Lucas turned around:"I have one last question why didn't I know that Chloe was staying her I mean I haven't seen her all day?" Chloe was smiling at Lucas but then answered:"You know this house is very big and has many room. If you didn't look through the entire house as you arrived then it was impossible for you to find me." Now Lucas was smiling to and he and Pete left the room. Both, Chloe and Lex were glade that everything was good and that Pete and Lucas weren't mad at them. The pair was silent for a moment and just enjoyed the nearness and warmth of each other before Lex kissed her passionate, took her hand and lead her to his bed room. For the next six hours they weren't seen but if the stuff wouldn't wear Oropax they would have heard the screaming and moaning that came from the passionate coupling in Lex's bedroom. But since that wasn't the first time...

The End

Hope you had fun reading this,tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
